confession
by Almon-Mercer
Summary: grimjowxrenjixichigo, uraharaxIchigo, yaoi! AU something thing happened at school, ichigo is talking to the shool counsellor...


Edit: A/n

To my dear readers, Here is a brand new verdion of ''Confession''! I had my Beta correct it. She did an you very much dear Beta.

I have to admit that I was quite ashamed to make you read the other version. My deep apologies.

Anyway, this version is for the new readers,or for the old ones, who would like to read it again. Oh, and from now on, this is a multi-chapters story (yeah, I,myself , was very surprised, But it kept prodding my poor brain...). Enjoy the story.

Title: Confession

Authoress; The Blackmarquise (Sheunrey on FF)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Warning : NC-17 (really).The story is full of sex,and full of kinky stuff. I warned you, do not complain after reading the fic. Uuh and Ooc-ness

Pairing: RenjiXGrimmjowXIchigo, UraharaXichigo

Summary; AU. Something happened, Ichigo's talking to the school counsellor...

''Please, take a seat Kurosaki-kun'' The blond man, already seated in a chair, gestured toward the armchair before him.

He was observing the young man who just entered the room. This was going to be delicate to talk about. He quickly glanced at his notes, andthen re-focused his attention back to the orange-haired student. Said student was staring quietly at him, his perpetual frown knitting his brows. The blonde man cleared his throat.

''Well, Kurosaki-kun'' He started, ''According to my notes, something occurred two days ago, and you were found unconscious in a classroom in rather odd circumstances.''

The boy was still staring at him in silence.

"I was told that you didn't talk to anyone about what happened, and that's why we' re here. I want to make something clear: whatever you're going to tell me today within these four walls will be known only by the two of us. Unless you give me permission to talk, I will not tell anybody.''

The boy was still staring at him with brown chocolate was able to decipher the gaze he was calmly observed with. Kisuke Urahara was a psychologist, it was his job to analyze people's minds; decipher their personalities just with the look they could give. It happened sometimes, in rare cases.

Ichigo was one of them.

It made him curious to what had happened to the boy. Ichigo had been found naked and covered in men semen in an empty classroom by two older students. They'd immediately alerted the teachers.

According to some of the teachers, the classroom was a mess; paper and)chairs all over the place. He had been found at Seven thirty in the morning in a locked room, which meant that he had probably spent the night there.

What had happened, and how?

The way be the boy behaved made Kisuke think that he might have been abused, but by who?

Besides, there had been some evidence of a struggle; and blood has had been found, but he wasn't injured. Then Later in the day they found Grimmjow Jaggerjaques and Renji Abarai in a closet, both unconscious. Kisuke had, of course, made the link between the two cases, but none of the boys were willing to talk.

One may think that the case may have been handled by the police, by so why on earth hadn't they called them? It was simple, the director; Aizen, refused to tarnish the school 's reputation. So he had to deal with it.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. The only response he got was a pair of blank eyes. Okay it'll be even more difficult to actually got the boy to talk than he thought.

''Listen, Kurosaki-kun, I'm here to help you,'' He started again. ''Several people are pretty worried about what might can start with anything you want.''

Another blank stare.

''I know it may be hard to talk about these kind of things, but I can promise you that what you'll say is entirely confidential''

"You're lying," The boy said.

That surprised Kisuke; he wasn't expecting that answer. "Pardon?"

''You're lying.'' The redhead said again, ''If I talk, as soon as I leave this place, you''ll talk to Aizen.''

_That may have been right_, he admited mentally.

''No! '' He said, vehemently.

''Yeah, right!'' Ichigo snorted. At that moment, Urahara noticed a strange gleam in the boys eyes. He couldn't decipher it.

"But it doesn't matter."

Kisuke frowned at that answer. The boy laid an object on the table.

''What's that?'' Kisuke asked, His frown deepening

"A souvenir for you," Ichigo replied,smirking slightly.

"Looks like a CD,"

The boy laughed a little.

"Yep, genius. That's a video of what happened."

"This is a joke I hope, ''Kisuke said ,incredulous. He had a fair idea of what have happened that night, and he was shocked to think he had the video right under his nose.

The student shook his head and did what he had been asked to do since the beginning. He talked.

"I don't even remember why I was in that Art classroom, but I was there. So were Renji and Grimmjow. As soon as I turned my back to on them, I was pushed against the teacher's desk. Before I could blink, I was bent over the teacher's desk, my pants around my ankles his legs apart. I guessed I was confused, because I didn't even try to defend myself. Besides, it wasn't the first time something like that happened'' He said.

"So it had been consensual?" Kisuke asked. The boy ignored him and continued.

"Yeah, at that moment. You see, Renji, Grimjow and I have this weird rivalry friendship, and many things tended to happen when we were drunk, Sex among those. But they didn't seemed drunk, and I wasn't either."

While he was talking Ichigo stood, and sat on the table near Kisuke and rotated his chair so that he was facing him . Now, he had to look up at Ichigo. The adolescent pushed Kisuke's notes aside before resuming talking.

"Renji straddled my naked back. He'd already discarded his clothes, I had a really good good idea of how much he was excited he was. He was rubbing himself on me, he was thrusting against my back slowly, and his balls were also pressing on my lower back. And I could tell by the sound he was making that he was enjoying it."

Kisuke couldn't believe he was actually going to listen to the sexual confession of this this young man. His mouth was already dry, and he knew it was only the beginning.

"Grimmjow hadn't touched me yet. I think he was watching, he enjoys watching other's when they're at it, and I guess it was a pretty sight. Can you imagine seeing my ass and Renji's rubbing against each other's, with Renji's cock already dripping pre-come?''

His eyes were staring directly into Kisuke's, and Kisuke felt the need to break that contact, so he dropped his gaze. Since Ichigo was half-sitting, half-leaning against the table, his eyes fell on Ichigo's chest, not willing to drop any lower. By the look of it, he wasn't the only one physically affected. Ichigo was breathing heavily, and his hands were gripping the edge of the table. Kisuke looked back up; Ichigo's eyes were closed, and his face was showing how telling this story affected him.

"Then, I felt his hands grab my hips, caressing agonizingly slow, until I too was getting hard on the wood of the teacher's desk. My cock was trapped between my stomach and the table and every time thrust into my back, I was bucked violently, causing my cock to spasm. I was already panting slightly and neither of them had touched my cock yet.

"Grimmjow pressed himself on my ass, rubbing up and down between my ass cheeks, groaning in want. He rubbed the tip of his dick on my asshole, grinding and teasing me. Making me moaning like a wanton slut. And when I finally thought he was going to penetrate me, he slid higher, between the top of my ass and Renji's ass. Kinky Bastard..." Ichigo hissed,'' I think it was turning him on more than the actual penetration...I could feel him rubbing against my back and Renji's cock.

"Suddenly,Renji 's hands which had been fondling my sides, slid down my hips and then on my ass. Behind me I heard Grimmjow, who had pulled out. In order To observe the view, I think...

"It was then that he started to finger my hole. He knew I like that, a lot. He was having me screaming and writhing and squirming under Renji. You know what, I liked that, I loved that. He started dirty-talking me. He talked about my asshole, flexing and pulsing , when he wasn't even touching me. He told me that from behind I could be any other slut from the cheapest area of Rukongai."

Kisuke's eyes were literally glued to Ichigo's, so mesmerized by them that he never noticed Ichigo's hand, working on his own belt. He snapped out of it when found himself face to face with His student's ass in front of him. At this moment, his member was ready to exploded inside of the confines of his pants.

His next rational thought was; _Indeed, l__ike __a wanton whore__,_ his hands were _aching_ to touch, but he couldn't. A very small part of his brain still working, reminding him that molesting a student was a crime. Ichigo didn't seem to care though, since he brought Urahara 's hand up to his hip.

''I asked him why he wasn't taking Renji in the ass since the guy was dying for it. He simply told me that Renji's ass wasn't blinking and winking at him. And I told him that my asshole wasn't winking. Grimmjow just snorted. And then, he turned on the TV of the class showed us, my ass and Renji's pulsing like mad. Needless to say I was speechless. You can't even begin to imagine how hot it is to see yourself on live. I was more than turned on. My mind momentarily broke when I saw a wad of spit land on Renji's pink asshole, and slowly slid down on mine. You can't even begin to imagine when I felt Renji 's balls rubbing tightly against my flexing hole, i must have have shut my mind ouy , because the next thing I remember was Renji and Grimmjow fucking me at the same time, grinding like mad on my prostate one after another. Seeing the come both inside and trickling down my ass on the screen...That certainly was the best orgasm of my life... Ooh, do that again!''

Kisuke had spat on his fingers and had slipped them inside the redhead, until he found the young man's prostate. He had long ago shut out the wise part of his brain. He also found that he didn't care much about the rest of the story. Ichigo was definitetly more captivating. Gladly he kissed back when the redhead laid his lips on his. Quickly, he turned the younger man around, grinding his swollen member on the puckered hole of the younger man. Finally, he entered the heated canal. It was even more wonderful whenhe his hard cock thrust in the tight inner flesh. Ichigo's inner wall clenched around him. The warm feeling was unbelievable, the young man seemed to suck him in. Ichigo was doing this clenching thing with his inner wall that was driving him crazy; and he was sure that at this rate he was going to come soon. So he took Ichigo's length in his hand and started to thumbing the tip of his dick, smearing the precome around. He saw Ichigo's eyes snap open when his other hand started to fondle his balls . So when he felt himself go, he didn't try to stop himself, since he knew the younger man would come too.

The post-orgasm haze left him fuzzy headed, so he barely felt the younger man started to squirmed under him. Eventually he got the message, and removed himself from the orange-haired teenager.

He rolled on his back next to where Ichigo himself was lying, breathing peacefully.

''Are you sleeping?'' Kisuke asked.

''Nah, just thinking'' He whispered. 'You're even better than I thought,'' He smiled. Kisuke propped up on his elbow and stared. ''You were planning this?''

''No,'' Ichigo said, still smiling at him. "I was planning to leave the DVD here and just go, but you were so sexy, I couldn't resist."

Kisuke 's eyebrows rose up. ''Uh, I don't know what to say...''

''How about giving me your cell phone number?''Ichigo said, standing up. Kisuke gaped at him, but the boy didn't notice, as he was busy redressing himself. When he finished, he glanced at Kisuke.

Who was still gaping at him.

He cocked his head to the side. ''You don't want it?''

''Of course I do,'' Kisuke said, finally snapping out of it'' It's just I'm a bit surprised.''

He stood up and and took a sheet of paper, wrote his number on it, and then tucked it in the boy's pant pocket. Said boy snuggled against Urahara and kissed him.

''You seemed like a very interesting guy,''

''Really?'' Kisuke replied winding his hand around the Ichigo's waist.

"Yep, but I can't stay any longer, gotta go!" He said, running toward the door, "I'll call you!"

"Oh, okay." Kisuke said, "hey, what about the rest of the story?"

''DVD, remember? See ya!''

With that he was gone, leaving rather confused Kisuke still in the room.

With that he was gone; leaving a rather confused Kisuke still in a room that still stunk of sex. Kisuke wondered just what it was that he got himself into; after all, judging from the younger man's technique, he certainly wasn't an amateur. What to do, he wondered to himself.

And then smirked.

Then turned on the his laptop. Let's just begin by starting this home-made porn DVD...


End file.
